Darkness In My Heart
by Grey's Anatomy Freak Forever
Summary: *Please read my profile first before reading the story.* This is a story based on episode : Sleeping Monster


**Note : I do not own the characters or show. All rights go to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This story is set after episode : Sleeping Monster.**

**I highly recommend you watch that episode before reading this**** story to understand it better. Warning : Episode Spoilers**

**Darkness In My Heart**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Miranda walks on shaky legs back to her car, as she her last words to Richard haunt her over and over again in her head.

_" You're not the man I thought you were."_

One overheard conversation, led to eight spoken words that ruined a friendship. A friendship that meant so much to her.

Getting to her car, Miranda shakingly gets her keys and gets in slowly. Her phone vibrates, and she sees it's Richard but

ignores it not ready to go there. Shaking her head, Miranda drives off to Joe's bar wanting something to forget things.

* * *

Going in the bar, Miranda is displeased to see Callie and Arizona. They both frowned at seeing their friend, knowing it

was not a place Miranda came to. Unless something was wrong or there was something to celebrate, which they knew

that was not the case.

Taking a deep breath, Miranda walks over to them then takes a seat beside Callie. Callie looks at Miranda with worry.

" Bailey, are you ok ?"

" No Callie, I'm not."

" What's going on ?"

" I...I had had an argument with Richard Webber."

" What happened to cause the argument ?"

" He betrayed me. I overheard him talking to fellow doctors. Richard thought I did something wrong."

" Baily...are you sure...maybe..."

" No Callie ! He did...his words were very clear. It's like I told him, he's not the man I thought he was."

Both Callie and Arizona look at Miranda in shock, neither knowing what to say. So Arizona did what Callie was afraid to, and ordered

Miranda a beer. She accepts the beer and takes a big drink despite it's awful taste. For some reason it didn't matter, it was the one thing

that could take her mind off what had happened. So as an hour past, Callie and Arizona watch as Miranda drinks her fourth beer.

" Ok Bailey, that's enough for you. Time to go."

" But Callie..."

" No I mean it, come on."

Arizona helps Callie get Miranda to their car. Callie drives home with Miranda sleeping in the backseat. Twenty minutes later,

they arrive at the apartment. They manage to get their friend inside and on to the couch. Both thankful Sofia was staying the

night at Meredith and Derek's house. Callie gets a trashcan and puts it beside her and Arizona covers her with a blanket.

Shaking their heads, they go to bed tired and ready for much need sleep.

* * *

Next morning finally comes and it's 9:00 am. Callie is the first to wake, so she goes in the livingroom to check on Miranda.

Going in, she finds Miranda with her head in the trashcan obviously sick from drinking. Callie sighs, and sits beside Miranda.

" Bailey, you ok ?"

" No...god no. I've been puking a long time."

" Well that's what usually happens when a person drinks too much alcohol."

" You think this is funny don't you Callie ?"

" No actually I don't. This situation is far from funny Bailey. I'm worried about you, you don't do these kind of things."

" My life has become a living hell. I killed two patients and I lost one of my best friends."

" First of all, you didn't "kill" anyone. That was an accident caused by Pegasus not you. Second of all, drinking doesn't help Bailey."

" How do you know ?"

" Because getting drunk was how Mark got me pregnant. I was upset over Arizona, but when morning came reality was the same."

" How did you deal with it ?"

" I cried, I screamed, and I talked to friends. What you're doing is not healthy and you'll regret it, trust me."

* * *

What they didn't know was Arizona had woken up and was listening. Deciding she heard enough, she grabbed her cell on the nightstand.

_" Hello ? Dr. Richard Webber speaking."_

_" Richard, it's Arizona Robbins."_

_" Hello Arizona. What's up ?"_

_" Miranda Bailey that's what. What in hell were you thinking ? She told us what happened, what you said."_

_" Now Arizona, calm down. Miranda misunderstood me. I told that doctor I lied to get them to transfer a patient. I don't actually think she did wrong."_

_" Then tell her that."_

_" I want to but she won't talk to me Robbins."_

_" Well right now she has a bad hangover. Try again tomorrow, hopefully she'll talk to you."_

_" And if she don't ?"_

_" Don't think like that. Don't make this any worse."_

_" Ok."_

* * *

After hanging up, Arizona walks in cringing at the sight of Miranda. Her wife's face with sadness written all over it.

" Bailey...how you feel ?"

" Oh hey Arizona, I've felt better. Sorry about last night."

" It's ok, that's what friends are for. I'm just glad we were there so you didn't attempt to drive."

" Arizona I would never do that."

" Well when someone drinks a lot they tend to do stupid things cause it's the alcohol talking."

All Miranda can do is nod because she knew it was true. She got lucky this time hopefully it would be the last time this happened.


End file.
